halofandomcom-20200222-history
M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
| manufacturer= | model=M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher | type=Rocket Launcher | cost= | size=Shoulder-mounted | damage per hit=Very High | magazine=2 rockets | maxammo=8 rockets or 4 magazines | fire= | ammotype=*Halo2:102mm HEAT Explosive, Anti-Tank (Shaped Charge) *Halo 3:Anaconda surface-to-air missiles | operation= | rate of fire=Low | accuracy=*Halo 2: homing to vehicles *Halo 3: Perfect, no COF | range=Short to Medium Range | era= | counterpart=Fuel Rod Cannon | counterwep=Sniper Rifle | affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} Summary The M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket LauncherHalo 3 - M41 Rocket Launcher, alternatively called the "Spanker" or the "Jackhammer", is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 2 and Halo 3. It can fire Anaconda surface-to-air missiles or HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy. When reloaded, the barrels are removed. two preloaded barrels are then inserted back into the launcher. with this mechanism, a marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries with out throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers. This is not the same rocket as used in Halo: Combat Evolved, that rocket launcher was the M19 Rocket launcher. It is unknown whether this rocket launcher is the same and just has a different name or it is completely different. Changes from M19 SSR SPNKr Rocket Launcher The M41 rocket in Halo 3 travels faster than it's M19 counterpart from Halo. The M41 is now incapable of homing on to vehicles and turrets. The max ammo capacity has been reduced from 10 to 8. In Halo 3, the lock-on ability has been removed. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range, and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #It fires and reloads slowly #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 6 extra rockets at once #It can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly near or into surrounding terrain #The rocket travels slowly enough to be dodged and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent (precisely timed shots are not required in Halo 2 because of the addition of the ability for the rockets to lock onto vehicles). Influences The M41 SSR MAV/AW was inspired by the SPNKr rocket launcher from the Marathon series. The launcher itself is also nicknamed the SPNKr (pronounced "spanker") due to the labeling on rockets and rectangular ammunition cases. Multiplayer Role Acquiring the rocket launcher in a multiplayer game may prove difficult, since it rarely appears in the spawn area. However, once acquired, this weapon can become very effective for all the reasons mentioned above - it can take out a large group of enemies in one shot, and can easily eliminate vehicles. Additionally, the pinpoint accuracy of the sniper rifle makes it very effective when combined with the rocket launcher (the former being more accurate than the latter). Since head-on collisions with the rocket are hard to obtain, it is prudent to aim at the ground in front of the enemy or the wall to their side. Though the shot may miss, the splash damage will kill the opponent. Effective Against All Enemies and Vehicles Character Compatibility *Elites (Halo 2 only) *Spartans *Marines(Halo 2 only) *Grunts(Have animation in Halo 1, but only seen wielding through Modding) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Links *M19 SSR SPNKr Rocket Launcher *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher *Spartan Laser *Missile Pod Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons